dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Caspian Van Markham-Vael
Caspian Van Markham-Vael is the illegitimate son of Prince Vael and Princess Serinna Van Markham. He is the current Prince of Starkhaven and the Husband of both Flora Harimann and Bethany Hawke. He is publicly Married to Flora Harimann and secretly married to the Mage Bethany Hawke. He is the Prince of Starkhaven and its current Champion, Despite Also Being The Grey Warden-Commander of The Free Marches. Background Childhood Caspian Van Markham-Viel was born the son of The Prince of Starkhaven and a Van Markham Princess as part of an illicit affair, while he retained his Title as a Prince of Starkhaven, he chose to spare his Father the Shame of a Royal Bastard and Joined the Templar Order. But his Father wanted to keep him close and had him Stationed at the Starkhaven Circle of Magi. He Rose Quickly as a Templar, and soon became a Knight-Lieutenant. He was sent to chase after a Dangerous Apostate at age Fifteen with a Squad of Templars. Meeting Bethany Hawke He and his Team tracked the Apostate to the Hawke Home in Lothering, he struck a Deal with the Apostate Malcom Hawke to not turn him in in return for the Apostate that he was afters location. He met Malcom's Daughter Bethany with whom he felt a Mutual Attraction. Vael Family Massacre and Kirkwall Transfer Vael Family Downfall After the Vael Family Massacre many of the Starkhaven Nobility wanted Caspian to become the New Vael Prince, since unlike his half Brother Sebastian He hadn't taken Vows of Chastity and Celibacy, and was more likely to be able to Further the Family Line. Sebastian was still in Kirkwall at the Time and Caspian felt the need to inform his Half Brother of their Families Deaths. Caspian Rode his Horses hard to Kirkwall he lost his escort to Mercenaries and Assassins and was Gravely Wounded. The Gallows Caspian Rode all the way to the Gallows, when he arrived at the Gate though, he Collapsed and fell off of his Horse and went unconscious. Caspian was Cared for by the Templars at the Gallows and as soon as he woke he tried to inform Sebastian, but Couldn't Walk, he was so determined to find his Brother that he Tried to Crawl to the Kirkwall Chantry. It took Twenty three Templars to Hold him down and attempt to drag him back to his Room, and another Sixteen To force him into Bed. This Would go on for about six days, on the Sixth he managed to Get all the way to the Kirkwall Chantry before Thirty Templars tracked him down and tried to Take him Back to the Gallows when both the Champion of Kirkwall and Knight-Commander Meredith walked in on the display. Informing Sebastian Finding That Sebastian Knew and Had Gotten Justice For The Vael Family Put Caspian's Mind At Ease. He Would Eventually Join The Kirkwall Templars As A Knight-Lieutenant. Battle of Kirkwall and Onset Of The Mage-Templar War Meredith's Last Stand In The Final Battle of Kirkwall Caspian Refused To Murder Bethany Hawke, Who Was His Lover, and Gave an Impassioned Speech On The Injustices Meredith had Passed Down. He Openly Admitted His Love For Bethany, and Dared Meredith To Run Him Through To Get To Bethany. The Speech Roused Knight-Captain Cullen's Loyalty to Justice and Freedom, and He Relieved Meredith of Her Command. Caspian Was Able To Survive The Fight Against Meredith, But Decided To Leave The Templars In Disgust Over Meredith's Actions. A Grey Warden Later Recruited Both Bethany and Caspian Into The Wardens. A Grey Warden Opposites Really Do Attract Upon Joining The Grey Wardens, Bethany and Caspian Were Both Put Through The Joining, and Survived. They Were Assigned To The Anderfels Grey Warden's At Weisshaupt. During The Journey To The Grey Warden HQ, Bethany and Caspian Spent The Night Together, Finally Consummating Their Long Hidden Relationship. Whilst They Were Traveling Both Bethany and Caspian Made Their Own Ritewine Or Conscription Ale, With Bethany Naming Hers "Princess Piss" and Caspian Naming His "Vael's Arse Wine". The Blood Used In Caspian's Joining Was The Blood of The Archdemon Urthemial, The Very Archdemon That Had Displaced The Hawke Family With It's Blight. Caspian and Bethany Made A Formidable Pair, Her Magic Could Entrap A Foe, While He Could Cut it Down. If He Was Wounded, She Could Heal Him Effectively. Traveling To The Anderfels Was an Arduous Journey, But Upon Arrival, Bethany and Caspian Were Given The Same Quarters, Befitting Their Relationship and Status. Caspian's Experience and Training Made Him an Instant Success In The Warden's Ranks, and Bethany Was Always Near Him. Caspian Struggled To Survive With Very Little Lyrium On Hand, But Eventually Arranged A Monthly Supply With Two Carta Boss's and Three Merchant Guild Kalna's and Ascendants For Half The Market Value. Caspian Later Saved A Anders Village From A Darkspawn Attack With Bethany and A Ragtag Village Militia. His Actions Earned Him The Moniker "The Darkspawn Butcher". Bethany Also Picked Up A Moniker, "Warden Princess of Kirkwall". Caspian and Bethany Were Subsequently Promoted To Warden-Lieutenant's. With Their Growing Fame Amongst The Anders Wardens, Both Bethany and Caspian Were Approached By A Anders Circle Mage Warden-Recruit Named Vayla Who Asked Them To Join Her On A Mission To Red Brides Grave. As Caspian Had Been Familiar With The Area, and Bethany Had Befriended Vayla, They Accepted. During The Journey To Red Brides Grave, The Two Kirkwall Wardens Revealed That Bethany Was With Child, THEIR Child. Afterwards, The Two Lovers Both Adopted A Griffon, Caspian Named His "Screachspawn" and Bethany Named Hers Carver. Upon Their Return, Both Bethany and Caspian Helped Repopulate The Griffins. End of An Ancient War, Beginning Of The New One Breach In The Sky When The Breach Opened In The Sky, Caspian and Bethany Were In The Free Marches, Helping Sebastian Retake Starkhaven. Sebastian Took Back Starkhaven and Named Caspian His Heir, Requiring Him To Marry Flora Harimann. Despite Having Known Flora As A Young Man, Caspian Was Displeased, and Was Surprised To Learn Flora Was Okay With Him Maintaining His Relationship With Bethany. Bethany and Caspian Later Wed In A Secret Ceremony. Caspian Was Named Warden-Commander Of The Free Marches, and Named Bethany As His Warden-Constable. Operating Out of Starkhaven At The Rebuilt Circle Of Magi Tower, Caspian and Bethany Began Rebuilding The Free Marches Grey Wardens, By Recruiting Numerous Mages, Templars, and Fighters. A Few Anders and Orlaisen Wardens Would Join Them. Warden-Commander Of The Free Marches As The Free Marches New Warden-Commander, A Former Templar, and The True Prince Of Starkhaven, Caspian Was Able To Rally Many Noble Families Under Sebastian, and Quickly Fortified The Rebuilt Circle Tower Into A Bastion Of Grey Warden Knowledge and Refuge. Many Mages, Templars, Dwarves, and Elves Joined The New Marcher Wardens. Caspian and Flora Pretended To Truly Love Each Other In Public, But Often Times, Flora and Caspian Slept Apart. Caspian Later Conscripted A Fragmented Dalish Clan Into The Order, and Would Personally Teach The New Dalish Wardens..... War With The Elder One Despite Every Warden Hearing The Calling, Caspian Refused To Believe It's Authenticity, and Continued To Operate As He Had. Caspian Later Set Up A Trade Link With The Orzanmmar and Amaranthine Wardens, Gaining Dwarven Steel, Runes, Armor and Smiths, and Forty Five Golems As A Gift From King Bhelen. Caspian and Warden-Commander Nathaniel Howe Later Began Extensive Trade With Warden-Constable Avernus From Soldiers Peak and Warden-Constable. Personality and Traits Personality Caspian Van Markham-Vael Was A Determined, Righteous and Charming Individual. Possessed Of Compassion and Passion In Equal Measure, His Zeal and Dedication Made Him Many Friends and Allies. Though Loyal to The Templars and Their Ideology, Caspian Was In Love With and Subsequently In A Secret and Forbidden Relationship With The Circle Mage, Bethany Hawke. Caspian Was Proud of His Heritage, and Took Quick Offense When Someone Insulted Starkhaven, House Vael, House Van Markham, Or The General Free Marches, and Always Retracted His Offense and Threats upon an Apology. Caspian Was Known For His Skill As An Investigator, Being Able To Ferret Out Hidden Secrets or Truths No Matter How Long or Old. He Was A Skilled Negotiator, Quick-Witted Diplomat, and Cunning Strategist. Caspian's Determination To Find Sebastian Was Formidable, As He Always Tried To Escape Recovery and Force His Way To His Half-Brother, To The Point That It Took Thirty Templars To Drag Him Back To His Recovery Room. When Knight-Commander Meredith Ordered The Kirkwall Circle Purged, Caspian Reluctantly Complied, But Refused To Kill Bethany. His Love For Bethany Too Strong to Break, and Telling Meredith That The Only Way He Lets Bethany Die, is If He's Dead. As A Grey Warden, Caspian Hadn't Changed Much, But He Was More Open About His Relationship With Bethany, But His Faith, Both as An Andrastian and Templar Was Shaken.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nevarrans Category:Kirkwall Nobles Category:Kirkwall Nobility Category:Starkhaveners Category:Princes Category:Princes of Starkhaven Category:Free Marchers Category:Marchers Category:Marcher Nobility Category:Demon-Hunters Category:Dragon-Hunters Category:Trackers Category:Demonslayers Category:Dragonslayers Category:Templars Category:Beserker's Category:Champions Category:Free Marcher Champions Category:Chantry Officials Category:Reaver's Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Chevaliers Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Knight-Commanders Category:Knight-Captains Category:Knight-Lieutenants Category:Knights Divine Category:Andrastians Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Grey Wardens Category:Allies of the Grey Wardens Category:Grey Wardens Of The Free Marchers Category:Grey Wardens Of Orlais Category:Vaels Category:Van Markhams Category:Nevarran Descendants Category:Pentaghast Descendants